Blog użytkownika:Julie 03/4 "Tak łatwo się zgubić."
4 Tak łatwo się zgubić Joyce powoli budziła się z koszmarnego snu. Nie wiele z niego rozumiała. Wszytsko było takie... zagmatwane. Niewyraźne kolory i kształty. Stłumione dźwięki. Ale jedna rzecz przebijała się ponad wszystko - wielka, bezkresna ciemność. Wyglądała jak dziura w ścianie za którą nie było absolutnie nic. A potem zobaczyła zamek z fasadą z przyciemnianego szkła. Poza tym wszystkim, jeszcze tylko jedna rzecz rzuciła się jej w oczy. Herosi. Wszyscy mniej więcej w jej wieku. Wszyscy na wyłączne rozkazy Nyks. A potem wszystko się roziwało... W jednej sekundzie cały świat stał się ostry i wyraźny. Rozchyliła powieki i zaatakowały ją jaskrawe kolory. Do jej uszu dobiegały nieznośne dźwięki. Były tak głośne, że miała wrażenie, że przewiercają się przez kości jej czaszki. Ale chwilę później wszystko złagodniało. Jedynym słyszanym przez nią dźwiękiem w całym pomieszczeniu był cichy oddech, który z pewnością nie należał do niej. Po chwili zorientowała się kto jest jego właścicielem. Dostrzegła chłopaka o jasnych włosach i irytująco niebieskich oczach. Niebieskich nie jak niebo, lecz jak woda w górskim strumieniu, o delikatnym metalicznym zabarwieniu. Znała tego chłopaka tak długo, że nawet i na końcu świata poznałaby ten szelmowski uśmieszek. Wyrażał mnóstwo pewności siebie. Ryan siedział na wiklinowym krześle tuż obok posłania, na którym do tej pory leżała. Chłopak miał założoną nogę na nogę i ręce splecione na piersi. Był ubrany w przecierane dżinsy i zieloną koszulkę na krótki rękaw mimo iż na zewnątrz było około dziesięciu stopni, a widocznie nie zabrał ze sobą żadnej kurtki. Gdy ją dostrzegł posłał jej oślepiający uśmiech. - No, no, no. A myślałem, że już nigdy się nie obudzisz, Joy. Dziewczyna usiadła, co nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Jej głowę przeszedł ostry, pulsujący ból. Opadła z powrotem na poduszkę. - Gdzie jesteśmy? I czemu tu leżę? - A to całkiem zabawna historia. - powiedział Ryan, a w odpowiedzi dostał niezrozumiałe mamrotanie Jo. Był pewnien, że powiedziała "Zaczyna się...." - Po tym jak dopadły nas te potwory - i nawiasem mówiąc nieźle rozorały ci plecy, będzie blizna jednym słowem - znalazł nas w lesie taki jeden chłopak, jakiś taki ponury, jak na moje oko, i pozbył się tych kundli. Potem zemdlałaś i przenieśliśmy cię tutaj. To taki jakby... szpital, wiesz? Mają tu całkiem sporo atrakcji... - Ile czasu? - spytała zniecierpliwiona. - Och, leżysz już tu trzy dni. Popatrzyła na niego z zaskoczoną miną. Próbowała stwierdzić, czy aby na pewno Ryan nie żartuje. W czasie ich kilkudniowej podróży do tego miejsca wielokrotnie robił sobie z niej kawały, albo tak ją oczarowywał, że zupełnie odbierało jej mowę. To nigdy nie zdarzało się wcześniej. Zawsze to Joyce była najbardziej gadatliwą osobą gdziekolwiek się znalazła. Zawsze to ona sobie ze wszystkich i wszystkiego żartowała. - Pomóż mi się wydostać z tego piekła - powiedziała do chłopaka błagalnym, lecz nieco żartobliwym tonem. Ryan przyjął to z uśmiechem. Wstał z krzesła i podał jej dłoń, a Jo starała się podnieść jak najdelikatniej umiała, żeby tępe pulsowanie w jej głowie nie powróciło. Chłopak wcisnął jej do ręki szklankę z mętnym płynem. Joy nie zamierzała go pić. Ale Ryan nalegał i w końcu zamoczyła w nim usta. Zaskoczył ją smak napoju. Nie smakował jak pomyje, czego się spodziewała, ale jak popcorn z masłem, który ona i Ryan zawsze jedli podczas piątkowego maratonu filmów, który odbywał się u chłopaka. Przez jej ciało przepłynęła fala ciepła i ból zaczął znikać. Jak to możliwe, że w jednej sekundzie można czuć się jakby ktoś przeczołgał cię po asfalcie autostradą, a w następnej o wiele, wiele lepiej? - Chodź - powiedział Ryan - Poznasz Chejrona i kilku obozowiczów. A jakie tam mają dziewczyny... Albo pójdziesz ze mną je obczaić albo sam się nimi zajmę. Nie lubiła, gdy poruszał ten drażliwy temat, ale nie była się w stanie długo na niego złościć. Był jej przyjacielem od kiedy pamiętała... Zawsze razem. Cokolwiek by się nie działo. I tak było też teraz... Chociaż była trochę obolała, razem wyszli ze szpitala i zmierzali w kierunku wielkiego, letniskowego domku. *** - Co teraz mówi mój prywatny GPS? - Na rozwidleniu trzymaj się lewej strony jezdni, pozostając na I-80 W. Za cztery godziny wjeżdżamy do Ohio. I błagam... - dodała po namyśle - nie nazywaj mnie swoim prywatnym GPS'em. Percy roześmiał się. Trzymał obie ręce na kierownicy czarnego pick-up'a, którego "pożyczyli" wraz z Ruby. Chłopak miał zamiar go oddać zaraz po powrocie, ale... znając jego szczęście samochód prędzej czy później wyląduje w rowie lub zaliczy kraksę. Opuścił jedną rękę i przeczesał nią włosy. Spojrzał się na Ruby. Siedziała na siedzeniu pasażera i zawzięcie studiowała mapę. Ale Percy nie był zainteresowany jakimś świstkiem papieru. Przesunął po dziewczynie wzrokiem. Jej czarne ubrania były ledwo widoczne na tle ciemnego, skórzanego obicia fotela i ogólnie całej tapicerki. Prawie stopiła się z nią. Gdy na nią patrzył zaczął się zastanawiać co też oni najlepszego wyprawiają? Uciekli z Obozu Herosów, ukradli samochód i zmierzali na drugi koniec Stanów. A tak właściwie po co...? Po to, żeby odnaleźć jakiegoś faceta, który nie wiadomo czy jeszcze żyje. Znając szczęście Percy'rgo już dawno usmażył go Zeus za to, że tamten uwiódł jego ukochaną córkę. - Patrz się na drogę, a nie na mnie! - krzyknęła, gdy samochód o mało co nie zaliczył stłuczki. Percy z powrotem położył obie dłonie na kierownicy i wbił wzrok w przednią szybę. - Wiesz, tak sobie ostatnio myślałem.... - Oooo, myślałeś? Z tego co mówią co po niektórzy w Obozie wnioskuję, że nie zdarza ci się to zbyt często, co? - zakpiła i wróciła do studiowania mapy drogowej. - Ej, no... Mogłabyś być trochę milsza zważywszy na to, że nadstawiam dla ciebie karku i pomagam ci się dostać na drugi koniec kraju, choć nawet cię nie znam. - Sorry,ja po prostu... no wiesz, denerwuję się i w ogóle. Jeśli to wszystko wypali wreszcie będę mogła poznać członka mojej p r a w d z i w e j rodziny. Nawet nie wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczy. Percy poniekąd wiedział co musiała czuć w tej chwili Ruby. Wielokrotnie, kiedy był młodszy, dręczyła go chęć odnalezienia ojca, mimo iż matka mówiła mu, że tamten już od dawna nie żyje. To zupełnie tak jakby Percy wyczuwał, że jego ojciec jest w śród żywych. Ale wtedy nie ośmieliłby się nawet podejrzewać, że jego tatą jest grecki bóg mórz - Posejdon. Ale teraz wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Bogowie, potwory, herosi, dziwne zjawiska - to wszystko składało się na jeden dzień z życia Percy'ego Jackson'a. - Opowiedz mi coś o sobie - wypalił - No wiesz.. o swoim dotychczasowym życiu i tym podobnych. Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że dziewczyna była zmieszana tym pytaniem. Percy miał wrażenie, że nie bardzo chciała o tym opowiadać. Nie znali się, to prawda. Ale czy jest jakiś lepszy, skuteczniejszy i szybszy sposób na to, żeby się lepiej wzajemnie poznać? Jest coś lepszego niż opowiedzenie drugiej osobie swojej historii? To jest jak świadectwo zaufania, a bez tego nie można zbudować porządnej, ciepłej relacji. - No dobra. A co chcesz wiedzieć..? - Najlepiej wszystko. Od początku do końca. Ruby wydała z siebie przeciągłe westchnienie i teatralnie wywróciła oczyma. - Początek, tak? A więc zaczęło sie od.... *** Ta noc zmieniła dużo w życiu Adama. Z pozoru nie było w niej nic szczególnego. Tak samo jak każdej nocy miewał dziwne sny. Najczęściej obiektem jego sennych marzeń była, nieżyjąca już od kilku tygodni, Minnette. Tak było i ubiegłej nocy. Ale tym razem... coś wstrząsnęło synem Nike. Jakieś dziwne uczycie. Przypomniało tęsknotę, ale było bardziej brutalne. Dusiło go od środka, ale też zaczęło popychać w stronę rozwiązań do których nigdy by się nie posunął. Jego myśli były coraz mniej uporządkowane, i nawet teraz, gdy przechadzał się wzdłuż Obozu nie mógł ich złożyć do kupy. Zaczął coraz poważniej zastanawiać się nad propozycją, którą złożyła mu córka Hekate, Raven. Co raz częściej nasuwała mu się myśl o przejściu na ciemną stronę mocy. Co by to zmieniło? Czy ktoś by przez to cierpiał? Kto będzie po nim rozpaczał, gdy zacznie służyć Nyks? Adam szukał na te pytania jakiejkolwiek rozsądnej odpowiedzi. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że odpowiedź na oba pytania brzmi: n i k t. Co było do stracenia kiedy nie miało się już zupełnie nic? A w tym przypadku droga do szczęścia wydawała się tak dziecinnie prosta, że to momentami aż śmieszyło Adama. Jedna. Mała. Rzecz... To nawet go nie zaboli. Ale nagle poczuł nasuwające się w jego umyśle wątpliwości. Miał przecież jeszcze powiedzieć Chejronowi o tym co stało się wczoraj w lesie. Że piekielne ogary zaczęły zmieniać swoją materię. Że są z krwi i kości, tak jak każdy heros, każdy człowiek, każdy satyr i każdy cyklop. Że trudniej jest je zabić. Ale z drugiej strony... przecież zamierza przejść na złą stronę, więc czy w takim razie pomaganie przyszłym wrogom będzie z jego strony właściwe? Nie wiedział co ma zrobić, ale poddał się impulsowi. Wyciągnął sztylet z pokrowca i podwinął rękaw odkrywając ramię. Był w miejscu, gdzie nikt z Obozu nie znalazł by go, gdyby faktycznie go nie szukał. Jednak jego położenie z łatwością mogła zlokalizować Raven. Nakreślił ostrzem na bladym ramieniu wielką literę "X". Niemal natychmiast popłynął z niej strumień krwi, który obryzgał ziemię. W powietrzu zawirowała czarna mgła. Po chwili wyłoniła się z niej dziewczyna około siedemnastu lat. Uśmiechnęła się do Adama porozumiewawczo. - Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę - przemówiła - To będzie zaszczyt dla Nyks. Przed chwilą przysiągłeś jej wierność na własną krew, na własny ród. A przysięga krwi to nie byle jaka rzecz. Potraktuj to poważniej niż jakąś tam przysięgę na Styks... Ta jest o wiele bardziej bolesna. Zaśmiała się, a po plecach Adama przeszły ciarki. A potem cały świat zniknął w czarnej mgle... *** - Łał... Nie wiedziałem. Trudno mu było wyobrazić sobie takie życie. Ciągłe ucieczki. Ukrywanie się. Raz wzloty, a raz upadki. Brak rodziny. Percy w tym momencie poczuł się wielkim szczęściarzem, bo ją miał. Miał matkę, która kochała go bezgranicznie, bez względu na to co zrobi. I Grovera - nie zapominajmy o nim. - Skąd mogłeś widzieć..? - powiedziała z goryczą - Życie jest zabawne, prawda? Kiedy już myślisz, że wszystko sobie poukładałeś, kiedy zaczynasz snuć plany i cieszyć się tym, że nareszcie wiesz, w którym kierunku zmierzasz, ścieżki stają się kręte, drogowskazy znikają, wiatr zaczyna wiać we wszystkie strony świata, północ staje się południem, wschód zachodem i kompletnie się gubisz. T a k ł a t w o jest się zgubić. - Pierwszy raz dzisiejszego dnia zgadzam się z tobą w stu procentach - odpowiedział. Ruby przez jakiś czas milczała. Siedziała z rękami splecionymi na piesi i wpatrywała się w wsteczne lusterko. - Teraz twoja kolej. - Moja kolej na co...? - zapytał zbity z tropu. - Twoja kolej na opowiedzenie mi historii twojego wspaniałego życia, w blasku fleszy. Jak to jest być herosem, który kilkukrotnie uratował świat, co? Jest jakieś specjalne traktowanie? Czujesz się wyróżniony? Jak się to wszystko zaczęło? - i pewnie dalej zasypywałaby go takimi pytaniami gdyby Percy nie przerwał jej skinieniem ręki. - Może po kolei, co ty na to? To wcale nie jest takie interesujące jak się wydaje - napotkał jej pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie i sprostował swoją wypowiedź - No... może trochę. Ruby wybuchnęła śmiechem. Z jakiegoś powodu Percy uznał, że ten śmiech jest najładniejszym, najbardziej wdzięcznym śmiechem jaki w życiu słyszał. - No może trochę interesujące jest życie takiego herosa jak Percy Jackson. Legendy Obozu Herosów. No może trochę... - powiedziała ironicznie i znowu się roześmiała. - Och, no dobra. Powiem. Miałem dwanaście lat kiedy t o się zaczęło. Gonił mnie minotaur, który porwał moją matkę. Potem oskarżono mnie o kradzież jakiegoś tam pioruna. Ale na szczęście wszystko skończyło się dobrze. Kolejne lata to wyprawa po Złote Runo, podtrzymywanie nieboskłonu, wizyta w Labiryncie i II wojna z tytanami. W między czasie bardzo optymistyczna przepowiednia na mój temat. Potem było już tylko gorzej... - powiedział i zrobił pauzę, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że samochód wjeżdża właśnie na drogę szybkiego ruchu. Puścił kierunkowskaz i dodał gazu wjeżdżając na drugi pas autostrady. - Hera odebrała mi pamięć i wysłała do obozu Rzymian kompletnie zielonego. Żadnych wspomnień. Tylko jedno imię... - zawahał się. Nie wiedział czy powinien dzielić się z Ruby takimi rzeczami. Ale... jakby na to nie patrząc ona opowiedziała mu swoją historię, choć mogło być to dla niej o wiele trudniejsze niż wypowiedzenie imienia byłego partnera. - ... Annabeth. Potem cała ta podróż z załogą Argo II i wojna z Gają... To chyba cała moja historia w dużym skrócie. - Brzmi trochę jak scenariusz kiepskiego Hollywodzkiego filmu akcji - zauważyła Ruby. - Tiaaa, tak trochę. Percy włączył radio. Z głośników poleciała jakaś rockowa piosenka. Chłopak kręcił się na siedzeniu kierowcy. Jechali już od sześciu godzin bez postoju. Miał zdrętwiałe całe ciało. Marzył by ktoś mógł go zastąpić, ale... jeszcze nie teraz. Najpierw musiał zjechać z autostrady na jakąś poboczną drogę, by nikt nie mógł ich przyłapać w kradzionym pick-up'ie. - Kończy się benzyna - powiedział do córki Artemidy - będziemy musieli szybko znaleźć jakiś zjazd, bo inaczej będą musieli nas odholować i wtedy się wszystkiego domyślą. Przez to wszystko nie wziąłem nawet prawa jazdy. - Tak sobie myślę, że jakbyś je jednak wziął ze sobą to z pewnością by ci je zabrali. *** Około dziesiątej rano w Obozie wrzało. Rano Ana, córka Posejdona odkryła, że Percy zniknął. To samo wydarzyło się w domku Hermesa, jak mówili Hood'owie - Ruby gdzieś wsiąkła. Nikt nie mógł też zlokalizować Adama. Wszystko zaczynało się sypać. Wystarczyła jedna mało dyskretna osoba, a po całym Obozie zaczęły krążyć plotki. Młodsi obozowicze wpadli w panikę. A co robił Jason...? Potrafił martwić się tylko o Ruby. Wczorajszego wieczora wszystko jakoś tak... głupio wyszło. Nie chciał, żeby sprawy potoczyły się tak daleko. Zupełnie nie wiedział co w niego wtedy wstąpiło. A teraz ona zniknęła. Tak po prostu zniknęła. Chwilami miał wrażenie, że to jego wina. Syn Jupitera szedł właśnie na naradę w Wielkim Domu. Skład miał być taki jak zwykle z małymi wyjątkami... Obowiązki Percy'ego miała dziś przejąć Ana. Posiedzenie miało na celu omówienie ostatnich, bardzo niepokojących wydarzeń, a także przywitanie nowych obozowiczów, którzy, jak mówił Chejron, wydają się niezwykli. Cokolwiek to oznacza. Jason wdrapał się po schodach prowadzących na werandę i przeszedł przez próg. Znalazł się w domu, z pozoru przypominającym letniskowe lokum pary rencistów. Ściany wewnątrz były do połowy obite jasną boazerią, a druga połowa została pomalowana jasnoniebieską farbą. Podłoga zaskrzypiała pod ciężarem kroków stawianych przez Jasona. Po chwili chłopak znalazł się w sali rekreacyjnej. Stał w niej stół do pin-ponga, a wokół niego siedziało dwudziestu obozowiczów. Te same co zwykle, ale były także dwie których nigdy nie widział. Ryan i Joyce, domyślił się. Blondwłosy chłopak siedział z założonymi rękami, na jednym z krzeseł. Emanowała z niego pewność siebie. Nie wiedzieć czemu Jason uznał, że chłopak może być synem Apollina. Dziewczyna natomiast, miała złote włosy i szafirowe oczy. Wyglądała na nieco zmęczoną, ale wszystko nadrabiała uśmieszkiem, który dla większości nauczycieli oznacza kłopoty. Nie czekając na specjalne zaproszenie, Jason osunął się na jedno z wolnych krzeseł przy stole. Wstała Annabeth, która zwykle przewodziła naradami. - Jak wiecie, głównym tematem naszego dzisiejszego posiedzenie będzie sprawa tajemniczego zniknięcia trójki obozowiczów. Percy'ego i Ruby nie było już wczoraj od godziny dwudziestej drugiej, za to Adam Victory zniknął dziś na ranem. Ma ktoś może w tych kwestiach coś do powiedzenia? Jedna z córek Nike, Vee, wstała i przemówiła: - Widziałam go dzisiaj nad ranem. Szwendał się po obozie. Wyglądał jakby czegoś szukał, a potem... pojawiła się jakaś dziewczyna... I zniknęli... - dziewczyna zamrugała powiekami, żeby odpędzić łzy, ale to nic nie pomogło. Wybuchnęła głośnym płaczem, a jeden z synów Aresa musiał ją uspokajać. Wydawało się to dziwne, ale dzieci Aresa były naprawdę blisko z dziećmi bogini zwycięstwa... To chyba przez te zapędy do rywalizacji. W każdym razie chłopak wziął brunetkę w ramiona, a ona płakała mu w rękaw. - To może ktoś jeszcze coś wie, c o k o l w i e k, o zniknięciu tej trójki? - zapytała Ann. Tym razem podniosła się Ana. - Byłam w łazience, kiedy zaginął Percy. Słyszałam dziewczęcy głos i jakąś kłótnię. Ktoś trzasnął drzwiami, prawdopodobnie Ruby, a potem wydaje mi się, że Percy wyszedł zaraz po niej. Mówili coś... o odnalezieniu czyjegoś ojca. Jason aż podskoczył. Wiedział, że Ruby chciała mu coś powiedzieć. Coś ją trapiło. Mógłby jej pomóc, ale oczywiście musiał zachować się jak ostatni dupek i... Ach, nawet z żalem to wspominał. Chejron spojrzał znacząco na Dionizosa i z dezaprobatą pokręcił głową. - Wygląda na to, że tej dwójki nie ma po co szukać. Jeżeli wyjechali w nocy są już daleko stąd. A i tak prędzej czy później tu wrócą. - Po chwili Chejron dodał coś bardzo cicho, myśląc, że nikt tego nie usłyszy, ale Jason niestety tak - Mam taką nadzieję. Annabeth stłumiła szloch. Wszyscy już wiedzieli, że z Percy'm są w separacji, ale wyglądało na to, że córka Ateny nadal darzyła go szczególnym uczuciem. - Tak, tak. A teraz naprawdę mało ważna sprawa - powiedział Pan D. - Mamy trójkę nowych obozowiczów. Amelię, córkę Posejdona. Jobelle, córkę Hermesa. I Ross'a, syna... kogoś tam. - Chejron szepnął mu coś na ucho - Aha. Jednak Anę, Joy i Ryana. A teraz zmiatać stąd! Zajmijcie się... czymkolwiek! *** Ruby zmieniła Percy'ego za kółkiem. Co z tego, że nigdy nie prowadziła auta? Syn Posejdona był naprawdę wykończony po 17-godzinnej jeździe. Przejechali już ponad jedną trzecią drogi do Kaliforni. Dziewczyna trzymała kurczowo kierownicę starając się panować nad pojazdem. "To zupełnie jak jazda na rowerze", powtarzał jej wcześniej Percy. Z u p e ł n ie to to tego nie przypomniało. Zanotowała sobie w myślach, żeby potem dać mu w mordę. Było już ciemno. Światła sączące się z lamp samochodowych ledwo oświetlały drogę. Zresztą ciężko było to nazwać drogą. Kilka godzin temu zjechali na poboczną jezdnię, która okazała się być ubitą z piasku dróżką z wybojami na tyle szeroką by zmieścił się na niej pick-up. Prowadziła przez jakiś las co dodatkowo utrudniało widoczność. A Percy zdecydowanie nie pomagał. Cały czas tylko narzekał i narzekał. - Bez urazy, ale zjeżdżasz z drogi, Roo. Zjeżdżasz z drogi! Ruby! Zjeżdżasz z drogi! - Nieprawda. Zamknij się - warknęła dziewczyna, wjeżdżając z powrotem na drogę, po tym jak samochód omal nie wylądował w rowie. Przez następne pięć minut obyło się bez kłótni i krzyków. Ale potem tuż przed samochodem przebiegł jakiś cień. Miał ponad metr pięćdziesiąt i poroża. Ruby gwałtownie zahamowała, ale było już za późno. Rozległ się dziwny trzask i coś uderzyło o maskę auta. - O kurde. Kurdekurdekurde. Potrąciłaś j e l e n i a? Nic się nie stało? No nie! A może to był B a m b i, nie pomyślałaś?! - Dzięki za info. To na pewno był Bambi - odparła z sarkazmem. - A teraz może byś ruszył te swoje leniwe cztery litery i sprawdził co się właściwie stało. Percy posłuchał. Wyszedł z pojazdu i trzasnął drzwiami. Po chwili pojawił się w oknie po stronie kierowcy i zapukał w szybę, dając znać, żeby dziewczyna ją odsunęła. Tak tez zrobiła. - To nie był Bambi. To nawet nie był jeleń. To potwór. I... ma ludzką materię. - Zgaduję, że to niedobrze. - No nie za bardzo. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach